My music
<Contents Rhythmbox Rhythmbox is GNOME’s default music player. It is simple to use and meets most users needs. Rhythmbox includes such features as playlist support, iPod integration, podcast playback, and support for streaming audio. In addition, users are able to browse the online. If we want listen music Zorin we should open Zorin’s menu, on Sound & Video and we click on Rhythmbox. Rhythmbox’s window: 1- Menubar: Contains menu that you use to perform task in Rhythmbox Music Player. 2- Toolbar: Provides acces to playerfunctions and details about the currently playing track 3- Side pane: Displays a list ofavailable sources. 4- Browser: Allows to browse and filter the Library tracks by Genere, Artist or Album name. The Browser also provides a search function to display only tracks that match your criteria. 5- Track list: List the tracks that belong to the select source. 6- Statusbar: Displays informations about the source selected in the side pane. 7- Track that is playing in this moment Menubar File: File --> Add music: You should select a location containing music to add to your library. (Ctrl+O) File --> Play list: - New Playlist: You can create a new playlist (Ctrl+N) - New Automatic Playlist: Program create automatically updating playlist. - Load from file… Load playlist to the external folder. - Save to file… Save the playlist’s tracks that you have crated (Ctrl+S) File --> Propierties: File --> Close: Close the program. (Ctrl+W) Edit: It allows us to work on the tracklist Edit --> Cut: We can cut a track. (Ctrl+X) Edit --> Copy: Copy the track that is selected in this moment. (Ctrl+C) Edit --> Paste (Ctrl+V) Edit --> Select all: Select all tracks that there are in playlist (Ctrl+A) Edit --> Deselect all: Deselect all tracks that there are in playlist (Shift+Ctrl+A) Edit --> Add to Play Quere: Edit --> Add to Playlist: Add track to playlist. Edit --> Move to Trash Edit --> Preferences: We can choose about the list’s preferencies: * Browser Views * Visible Columns. * Player Backends * Crossfad Duration * Library Location: Default folder is this: file:///home/live/Music but we can change it if we select another folder location. * Library Structure: We can change folder hierarchy…. View Here we can choose preferences about views that we see on Rhythmbox's window. View --> Fullscreen (F11) View --> Side Pane (F9) View --> View Queue as Side Pane (Ctrl+K) View --> Statusbar View --> Song Position Slider View --> Album Art View --> Jump to Playing Song (Ctrl+J) Control 1) Play: Start playback (Ctrl+Space) It’s the same control that you have used if you want to pause the track 2) Previos (Crtl+Left) 3) Next (Crtl+Right) Increase Volume (Crtl+Up) Decrease Volume (Crtl+Down) 4) Shuffle (Crtl+U) 5) Repeat (Crtl+R) Control button make the same function that TOOLBAR Tools: Configure plugins ''' '''Help Help --> Contents: Contains a basic guide to understand Rhythmbox (F1) Help --> About: Here we can see Rhythmbox version, credits, license and we can access to Rhythmbox website (https://wiki.gnome.org/Apps/Rhythmbox). Side Pane: ' Library Source' The Library is the main source available in the Rhythmbox Music Player, it is the database that contains all the music files that you import in the Rhythmbox Music Player Radio Source The Internet Radio tuner can be used to listen to streamed audio files over a network, local or Internet. Podcast Source Podcasting is a new way to broadcast audio content over the web; when an author publishes an episode, podcast suscribers are informed, through an XML feed. Play Queue Source Play queue is a source designed to temporarily store the next tracks you want to play. When you add a track to the Play Queue, Rhythmbox Music Player will automatically switch to this source, after the track has played. Once a track has been played, it will be automatically removed from the Play Queue Source. Once the Play Queue is empty, Rhythmbox Music Player will play the source which was played before. Audio CD Source Rhythmbox Music Player can also handle Audio CDs; it can play CDs and also let you burn your own. Side Pane contains the diferent Playlists too. VLC media player <> What is it? VLC is a free and open source cross-platform multimedia player and framework that plays most multimedia files as ell as DVDs, Cds, VCDs, and various streaming protocols. Where can I download it? In the main page. Here.